


Say My Name And His In The Same Breath

by finesharp



Series: Incision [12]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name And His In The Same Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like four or five months ago. What I wanted to get out of it changed repeatedly.

He was busy reading through the market news out of Tokyo, and so he didn't notice at first.

Eventually the moans grew into screams. It took him another minute to recognize them.

"God fucking dammit, Amber," he grumbled to himself, pushing his chair back from his desk. He picked up the netpad and walked from the anteroom to his bed. The noise was louder in here.

Utterly unable to concentrate, telling himself the fucking Tokyo markets could keep, Luigi dropper the netpad on his bedside table and sat on the bed with a sigh.

He fucking hated it when Amber got like this. She didn't usually bother to bring her conquests home anymore. It only happened when she was mad at him. That seemed to be happening a lot more lately, too. Lots of things were getting away from him. He didn't even remember what the fuck they'd argued about this time.

As her screams grew more insistent, he found himself unbuttoning his silk pajama bottoms and wrapping his hand around his cock. Mad at her or not, his body didn't seem to care.

Laying back on the bed, eye closed as he took care of the problem, Luigi hardly noticed as her screams peaked and died away.

He also didn't hear her push open the pocket door that had connected their bathrooms since Amber was a baby.

"You that desperate without me, Luigi?"

"Fuck, Am! That door was locked."

"You can never really keep me out," she said, tugging her robe up where it had slipped down one shoulder. He wasn't sure if she meant the pocket door or something else. He searched for the perfect sarcastic comment to shut her up and send her away, but only one question managed to make it out.

"How come you don't scream like that for me?"

"Aww, poor baby feeling second best?" She straddled him, pushing him back against the mattress. "I scream for him because he likes me quiet. You can guess why I bite my tongue when you bite me."

"Contrary little slut," he said, and it came out sounding like an endearment as much as an insult.

"Fuck you," she answered.

He smirked and shifted his weight too fast for her to react, flipping her over onto her back and leering over her. "Fucking asked for it," he muttered.

Luigi propped himself up with one arm, thrusting into her. She moaned softly and then pressed her lips tightly shut. He thrust faster, changing his angle to one he knew drove her nuts. She bit her lip, rolling her eyes back, and then smirked at him.

"You want to be quiet? Fine, you fucking whore. I'll help." He pressed his other hand against her mouth, clamping it shut. He even pressed the side of his hand up against her nose, trying to cut off as much of her airway as possible. She bucked against him, panicking, as she felt the lack of oxygen. He only pushed her down harder.

In one fast move, she twisted her head around and bit his hand as hard as she could. "Fuck off," she gasped.

"Better get me off faster, you cunt," he growled, shaking out his injured hand. He grabbed a pillow and pressed that against her face now. She fought harder, beating on him with both hands and then digging her nails into his skin. He felt her muscles contract and guessed she'd gotten off. She went limp then, and Luigi finally shuddered and came.

She lay unmoving underneath him now, though he saw the faintest motion of breathing. Luigi studied her body. She'd made herself perfect, had in fact touched a dozen different kinds of perfection already and always seemed to be looking for the next one. He wondered who she'd be next. It was hard to remember that she was the little girl he'd help raise.

That she was his sister, and he was fucking her. It was abstract knowledge. He'd stopped worrying about that years ago.

Once, a long time ago, Luigi had had an idea what normal was. What healthy was. He still knew somewhere, on some level, that this wasn't it. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He just didn't know how to do it any other way, and as far as he guessed, neither of his siblings knew or cared about the difference.

Amber dealt with, he walked through his bathroom and hers. As he'd expected, this week's Johnny-come-prematurely was still in her bed, snoring just loud enough for him to hear from the other side of the room.

"Let's see what B-list loser she's fucking this week," he murmured, walking barefoot across her plush carpet. The man was stretched across the entire bed - no wonder Amber'd been up and wandering around instead of enjoying the afterglow. It took him a minute to sort out that he didn't recognize the fucker from Amber's usual dating pool of minor celebrities and socialite douchbags.

He spotted the zydrate gun and the shovel propped on her bedside table.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Amber," Luigi grumbled. "You brought home your dealer?"

She wasn't awake enough to hear him in the other room, but the man on the bed apparently was. He groaned and tried to push himself upright, though he seemed to be struggling with the silk sheets. "Who's there? Stay back."

"Stay back?" Luigi snapped, pulling the zydrate dealer up by his long hair. He studied the stranger in the half-light. "You look sort of familiar. What's your name?"

The man blinked, hesitating. Luigi shook him, and he decided it was best to answer. "Graverobber. They call me Graverobber."

Luigi pulled him close enough to get a good look at his face, but he still couldn't place it. "Jesus fucking christ, you're disgusting," he said.

"I live on the fucking street," Graverobber answered.

"No filthy piece of shit like you is going to fuck my sister like that," he snapped, dragging the younger man by the hair into the bathroom. He turned the water on hot, all the way up, and shoved him into the shower.

"Ow! Jesus, that's hot!" Graverobber pushed past him, trying to zip past Luigi and get loose, but failing.

"Nope. It's gotta be hot, to wash that dirt off of you." Luigi grabbed one of the dozens of bottles of pleasant-smelling bath crap Amber had lying around and unscrewed the lid, dumping half of it on Graverobber's head and squirting the rest over his body. Then he grabbed one of the large bath scrubs and started scrubbing with it.

Graverobber squirmed and tried to get away again, and Luigi found himself stepping into the shower with him and shoving Graverobber roughly against the tile wall. "Stand still," he ordered.

"That's not my style," Graverobber answered, trying to look behind him without getting a face full of hot water.

"You clean up pretty decent," Luigi said, admiring his handiwork. "You kinda look like a girl, though."

"And I was hoping I'd outgrown that," he muttered.

"... You used to be a whore, didn't you?"

Graverobber glared, giving Luigi all the answer he needed.

"I knew you looked fucking familiar! Shit! I didn't recognize you without the corset and mini-skirt. Fuck, you got tall."

"Your whole family likes to slum it, don't you?"

"You know how it is. So rich that rich is boring."

"No, I wouldn't know how it is."

"I should fuck you." Luigi said, in a tone that didn't seem to give Graverobber much choice in the matter. "For old time's sake, you know?"

"You'd fuck your sister's dealer? Weren't you complaining about her taste in men when you woke me up?"

"She's got terrible fucking taste in men. I should know," Luigi smirked.

"You talking about me?" Amber asked, her voice shaky in the next room.

Luigi dragged the dripping wet Graverobber out of the bathroom in the other direction. Luigi shoved him at the bed, leaving him to stumble and fall on to Amber.

"So let's see what all the noise is about."

"Luigi! What the hell, leave him alone!" Amber was trying to yell, but she was face-down in the blankets and whatever indignation had made it through the drug haze failed to penetrate the bedding.

"Leave him alone? What do you think the fucking Genecops would do if they caught him? You think just because Pop's out of town, nobody's going to notice?"

"The staff is paid not to notice what we do, Lu."

"I notice everything you do - everything you fuck up."

"You mean everything I fuck." Without letting her glare at Luigi slip, Amber rolled on top of Graverobber. He started to object, but stopped when her lips wrapped around his cock.

"That too," Luigi answered, watching them. He had to admit, it was pretty fucking hot.

Of course, he knew what would make it hotter. As Amber let herself be distracted by Graverobber's cock, Luigi circled around behind her and spread her pert little ass. High as she was, Amber only moaned as he shoved his own hardening cock into her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her tightly, digging his nails in and forcing her into his own rhythm.

If Graverobber cared, or even noticed Luigi bending over to whisper insults into Amber's ear, he said nothing, only enjoying the blowjob - Amber had learned from the best, after all.

And when they were finished, and Luigi had thrown both of them out with shouts and thrown objects and Amber's giggles, he lay alone again. Through the walls he heard indecipherable whispers turn into shouting, then a slammed door, and soon Amber was in his room again, sliding almost soundlessly over the thick carpet. He didn't move, letting her think he was asleep, and she crawled into bed beside him and curled up just as she had when she was a toddler. Eventually her ragged, crying breath slowed and he knew she was asleep.

It might not be normal, Luigi figured as he smiled contentedly at the ceiling, but fuck, what was that worth anyway?


End file.
